Are You My Romeo?
by Sonya the Blonde Star
Summary: Apakah kau Romeo seperti dalam kisah bukuku? Atau, kau adalah seorang penulis yang menentukan alur cerita hidupku? Review Please.. Rating can change


Are you my Romeo?

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

_Musim semi akan datang.. _

_Tetapi kapan? _

_Aku tidak bisa bertahan.._

_Terlalu dingin untukku seseorang sepertiku.._

Batinku berteriak begitu kencang sehingga menyebabkan dadaku sakit dan sesak. Tetapi tak ada satupun air mata yang mengalir, rasanya sudah beku akibat badai salju terkejam selama 1 abad ini. Tangan mungilku memeluk sebuah buku cerita klasik yang berjudul _Romeo x Juliet _yang cukup terkenal. Buku ini warisan keluarga ibuku. Ya.. Ibu telah pergi.. mencampakkanku, entah kenapa.. Padahal, beliau sering menceritakan banyak kisah cinta. Tetapi ia sendiri menelantarkan cintanya. Sungguh ironis.

Angin yang bertiup kencang sering membuatku takut karena atap rumah kayu yang menjadi tempat singgah untukku selama badai berlangsung, sudah rapuh dan banyak lubang besar diantaranya. Aku ingin membuat api. Tapi tidak ada kayu bakar atau apapun untuk membuat api. Tempat terhangat adalah di pojok ruangan. Aku telah menutupi lantai yang dingin itu dengan berbagai macam alas dan menutupi tubuhku dengan sebuah selimut tipis. Rambut pinkku terus tertiup dan mencambuk mukaku yang sudah sangat pucat. Hingga akhirnya.. Aku pingsan.

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan keadaan hangat. Sungguh aneh.. Aku segera sadar, aku berada di sebuah ruangan besar dan bajuku yang compang - camping telah diganti dengan baju yang lebih bersih dan hangat, dan tubuhku telah ditutupi dengan futon yang tebal. Perapian berada tidak jauh dariku.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia berada di balik lemari yang memang menghadap ke arah berlawanan denganku. Seorang laki - laki seusiaku, dengan muka tenang, tampan, manis dan rambut yang seperti pantat ayam, ia menatapku.

"Umm.. Maaf, aku ada dimana ya?" Ia mendekatiku, bukan menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku agak panik. Kesan laki - laki itu agak menyeramkan. Lalu ia duduk disebelahku. "Umm.. Di-" Perkataanku terputus karena sang laki - laki yang tampaknya telah menyelamatkanku itu. Ia menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Kau berada di Mansion Uchiha. Ibuku, menemukanmu di rumah tua di hutan. Kau tidak perlu takut. Setelah sehat, kami akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumahmu." Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Uchiha adalah keluarga yang begitu terkenal tetapi misterius, selain itu mengapa seorang Uchiha pergi ke hutan? Dan.. Kemana aku akan pulang?

"Umm.. Yah.. Aku.."

"Sudah bicara saja. Jangan gugup." Laki - laki itu tampak tidak sabar. Aku langsung kesal karena perilakunya yang suka menyuruh - nyuruh. Lagipula salahnya membuatku tidak nyaman!

"Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang." Aku mengatakannya dengan nada marah dan malu. Sedih sekali nasibku seperti ini. Laki - laki itu terdiam. Ia tidak mengatakan apa - apa.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu. Oh ya, namamu siapa? Aku akan mengatakan itu pada ibu dan ayahku. Merekalah yang akan menentukan nasibmu."

"Namaku Haruno-"

"Haruno? Bukankah itu nama keluarga dari desa yang berada di dekat Jembatan Sunyi?" Lagi - lagi ia memotongku. Tetapi kali ini aku hanya bersabar. Aku tahu kenapa ia memotongku. Semua orang selalu begitu mendengar nama keluarga Haruno. Dan segalanya karena Jembatan Sunyi yang menjadi jembatan antara daratan dan desaku. Dan karena letaknya agak terpencil, dan kabut yang menutupi keadaan sekitar serta membuat pendengaran kita berkurang, ia disebut Jembatan Sunyi. Jika kau mati disana, mungkin kau baru ditemukan setelah 3 bulan lamanya. Itupun kalau kau beruntung.

"Iya."

"Hmm.. Oh ya namamu? Haruno siapa?"

"Huh.. Makanya lain kali jangan memotong. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ia menjadi lebih dingin karena aku menegurnya. Huh.. Lagian sih.. Pake acara tidak sopan dan mengesalkan. Mungkin keluarga Uchiha memang begini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan kembali lagi dengan makanan untukmu. Dan mungkin besok ayah dan ibuku akan memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu." Dan iapun pergi dari kamarku dengan arogan.

"_Sasuke Uchiha ya? Aku akan menandaimu dalam daftar, Aku Benci Tetapi Berutang Kepadamu" __  
_

To Be Continued..

**Nah bagaimana FFnya? Ini adalah FF pertamaku yang memiliki beberapa chapter. **

**Kenapa aku memilih Sasuke dan Sakura? Karena aku suka sama Couple ini.**

**Nah. Review dong.. Doain aku ya semoga bisa lanjutin chapter ini dalam jangka waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Soalnya aku udah terancam nggak bakal buka FF ini dalam waktu lebih dari 1 minggu. *glek**


End file.
